The Other Woman
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: *ON HOLD*"You are nothing but the other woman," Glimmer told me."I may the other woman but I'm the smarter other woman." Seneca and Katniss are together but before Glimmer and Seneca were together, Glimmer is angry that Seneca left her for katniss they get into and argument which some how ends up on national tv. Some character or not like they are in the book


Katniss's Pov

"You are nothing but the other woman," Glimmer told me.

"I may the other woman but I'm the smarter other woman."

Okay stop it right there I know you're probably thinking what the hell is going on here.

It all started about a month ago when my sister was chosen for the hunger games and I volunteered for her. I had to leave and go to the capitol where we had to stay until the games. The first day of training our trainer told us that instead of the three days of training we were going to have a month and a half of training instead and we had a private session with the head gamer Seneca Crane somehow I got two session instead of one. Why I got two I don't know somewhere along the line I apparently sold Glimmer boy toy.

Okay it wasn't my fault I mean it not like she actually loved him or anything she was just using him seeing his head gamer and all and he was using her for sex. I really didn't mean to fall in love with Seneca it just happen but of course Seneca doesn't know about me loving him. He sweet and all but I told him I was going to be like Glimmer or any of the other tributes he probably slept with.

_Flashback_

_It was my second private training session with Seneca when I got there Glimmer had just left when I went inside Seneca shirt was open and there was lip stick all over his chest so this is there practice._

_Typical capitol men and stupid naïve I thought to myself._

"_You can start where ever you want," Seneca told me while he buttoned up his shirt. First I went to the knife throwing section and threw a few knives then I went to the spear throwing section and did the same._

"_That's quite impressive Miss Everdeen."_

"_Thanks I guess."_

"_You have extraordinary skills." He had moved closer to me way to close for my liking. I to a stepped back but he took two steps forward._

"_I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable." I didn't reply._

"_You have really beautiful eyes," he told me. I laughed._

"_Sorry Head Gamer Crane but your flirting isn't going to work with me," I told him._

"_Oh but I'm not flirting with you darling I'm telling the truth."_

"_Yeah right that's the same thing you probably tell everyone so you can get into the pants," I told him. I knew I'd probably pay for this later on when I was in the area but I didn't care._

"_If I had you I wouldn't need anyone else."_

"_Again with the flirting and it's still not working."_

"_So what do I have to do to show you I'm being serious Miss Everdeen?"_

"_My name is Katniss Miss Everdeen is my mom."_

"_Okay Katniss what do you say we start over. Hi my name is Seneca."_

"_Hi my name is Katniss."_

_End of flashback_

Even though I hate admitting it that was the day our relation actually stared I didn't have sex with him or anything but every night I would go do to the training room after everyone was asleep and we would talk. He was nicer that I thought he'd be he told me he had to act a certain way or if he had showed any form of weakness president Snow would use it against him. After the first night I met Seneca in the training room he had sent me a bouquet of roses which were multi colored because I told him I liked all roses.** (Pic on profile)**

_Flashback_

_It was dinner time all of us were eating when there was suddenly a knock on the door._

"_I'll get it," Haymitch volunteered. __**(A/N Haymitch isn't a drunk in this story and he is also Katniss's uncle.)**__He got up and went to open the door about a minute later he came back with a bouquet of roses._

"_Look like someone sent you flower sweetheart."_

"_Give that to me," I said._

"_Who's it from," that was Peeta._

"_Is there a card," Effie asked. I looked and saw a card on the envelope it had my name I opened it._

_See you soon_

_Even though it was signed I knew who it was from._

"_Seem like you have a secret admirer and he seem to be rich. You better use him to your advantage get everything you can from him," Haymitch told me._

"_No way," I said._

"_Okay whatever you say sweat heart but if I were you I'd make sure that admirer of yours and=mires you enough to make sure you get out of the games alive."_

_End of flashback._

In the end I didn't have to use Seneca he seemed to know what I wanted and he always I mean always gave it to me. On the second week of us secretly seeing each other he had given me a golden bracelet that had my name engrave in it along with his initials. The best thing he did was when we went to his apartment and had dinner.

_Flashback_

_Seneca and I had just finish dessert and we were kissing his hands were all over me._

"_Seneca stop," he did._

"_What is it darling?"_

"_I just can't let this go any further or we might end up having sex and as much as I love you I'm just not ready to have sex with you."_

"_It's okay but don't forget you're my number one girl."_

"_Being number one isn't enough Seneca I want to be the only one."_

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think should i keep going or not._**


End file.
